


He Who Controls the Narrative Doms

by mediumgrave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Epilogue Format, First Time, Hate Sex, In which I ignore Cherub sex and blame it on this being an interspecies hate session, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Two bottoms try to top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Caliborn and Dirk both try to override the narrative. Naturally this leads to them fucking to find out who is in control.





	He Who Controls the Narrative Doms

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 10 - Hate Sex from @NihilistShiro on Twitter's kinktober list

THE HUMAN LOOKS STUPIDLY AT THE CHERUB IN FRONT OF HIM. THERE'S A DEEP URGE HIDING IN HIS EYES. BEHIND SHADES MEANT TO HIDE THIS FACT FROM ME. BUT THE CHERUB IS MUCH TOO SMART FOR THAT.

Urge? The human feels absolutely none, the urge to do nothing at best. I'm absolutely certain this isn't going to change any time soon. Caliborn disagrees.

I DON'T.

You played yourself. Or rather, I played you. You had absolutely no role in this other than to be played.

I step closer to you, this makes you nervous. You're already losing your game so quickly. We are barely 100 words in and you're already fucking it up.

I DON'T BACK AWAY. I'M NOT A LITTLE BITCH. I'M THE BIGGEST AND BEST FUCKING BASTARD.

Biggest? Don't try to flatter yourself. You know that you don't have any qualities that fit that description. Biggest height? Not by a long shot. Biggest ego? Please try harder. Biggest dick? Fuck no. You are very distinctly aware that you are second in all of these even just between the two of us.

THE PRINCE ONLY NARRATES THIS BECAUSE HE IS AFRAID. I DO NOT NEED TO EXPLAIN MY BIGNESS TO KNOW IT IS RIGHT. YOU ALREADY KNOW I AM RIGHT. MY BIGNESS IS FELT IN THIS ROOM. THE URGES ARE ALSO IN THE ROOM. HELLO URGES. YOU WONDER HOW BIG MY DICK REALLY IS. WHAT A NAUGHTY THOUGHT TO HAVE PRINCE.

YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS ME. GO AHEAD. TAKE THE STEP. 

I don't take the step.

I TAKE THE STEP BECAUSE YOU ARE A BITCH BABY. YOU DON'T WANT TO GET CLOSER TO ME. FINE. I HAVE LEGS. LEGS THAT ARE STUNNING. YOUR EYE CATCHES ON MY GLORIOUS GOLD ONE. MY STATUS AS SUPREME HITS YOU. WHY ELSE WOULD I BE ADORNED SO AWESOMELY. 

YOU THINK FOR A MOMENT ABOUT HOW THIS MIGHT FEEL. YOU WANT TO TOUCH IT.

DIRK, THE OMEGA MALE, TOUCHES MY GOLD LEG.

GOOD. YOU'RE LEARNING. I FEEL SOME SENSE OF PRIDE FOR YOU. CONGRATULATIONS. I HOPE 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING. I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO TOUCH THAT LEG.

I touch your non metal leg. This wasn't what you had planned. But, it was assumed from the context of your words. Your insinuation of urges that weren't there. However, I still do not have any urges of your specific brand. My sexual turn of this situation isn't because I find you attractive. I cup your thigh and let my thumb caress the "flesh" here. You can feel it despite your clothes and your exoskeleton. 

Then you feel it. Your body is growing warmer. Your dick is growing harder. You are definitely aroused by this situation despite your protests.

I AM NOT AROUSED. WHY THE FUCK WOULD MY DICK BE HARD. DOES YOURS DO THAT. 

You lie to me. I, however, know better. You want to cover your dick and hide from me. However you resist this urge despite my hand now being on your inner thigh. All you'd have to do is back away and you wouldn't feel these urges. You wouldn't for a moment, but then you'd constantly turn back to me. You'd think about Dirk Strider on his knees in front of you like he is now. 

REALLY? THE HUMAN PATHETICALLY TRIES TO MAKE ME AFRAID. I'M NO PUSSY.

TO SHOW THIS I PUT YOUR HAND ON MY DICK. SEE? PUSSYLESS.

YOU FIND JOY IN THIS UNPUSSIED MAN. 

IN FACT, YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN DICK. IT FEELS SMALL AND WORTHLESS. YOU WANT TO COMPARE YOURS TO MINE. ONLY YOU KNOW YOUR TINY DICK IS SAD. YOU'D MAKE YOUR DICK SAD. 

BUT YOU ENJOY FEELING PATHETIC. SO YOU PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN. 

MORE GROSS FLESHY BITS ARE EXPOSED. 

YOU ARE BARED BEFORE ME. YOU FEEL PATHETIC.

I always feel pathetic, this is no exception. 

COOL. DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR SOB STORY. ONLY ASKED FOR YOUR DICK TO BE OUT. IT IS SMALL AS I THOUGHT.

You feel smug for only a moment. But, what a glorious moment that is for you. Then you realize why this dick looks so small. You haven’t turned it or the human attached to it on yet. 

MY PRESENCE IS ENOUGH TO DO SO.

You can’t just say that. You have to work for it and add some flavor text. You know this because I literally tell you so.

HOW THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT.

I’m not going to walk you through it.

FINE. I DON’T KISS THIS HUMAN BECAUSE I CAN’T. FUCK YOU. 

I BEND DOWN AND I. 

I.

I PUSH HIM. 

Cool.

GREAT. ALL AS PLANNED. I SIT BETWEEN HIS LEGS. 

THE DIRK HUMAN LOOKS SUPER HOT AND BOTHERED. 

I CLAW HIS STOMACH. 

OH LOOK AT THAT. HIS PATHETIC BACK ARCHED. HE REALLY DOES ENJOY PAIN DOESN’T HE. 

USING MY NEW INFORMATION AND BRAIN I DO THIS AGAIN. THEN MY CLAWS SINK INTO HIS DUMB BARE THIGHS. BOTH OF THEM ARE SCRATCHED. DUMB HUMAN BLOOD LOOKS TO BE APPEARING ALREADY. WHAT A WEAK LITTLE SHIT. 

I LEAN DOWN. MY MOVEMENTS ARE QUICK SO THE HUMAN DOESN’T EXPECT THIS. I BITE HIS THIGH.

HE MAKES A DUMB NOISE. ONE THAT IS FAR TOO HAPPY FOR MY LIKING. 

ALSO HEY. WHAT THE FUCK HIS DICK IS MOVING. HEY WHAT. WHY IS IT GETTING BIGGER FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT. DON’T BE A CHEATING WHORE! 

You suddenly come to realize the great secret of the human anatomy. Our dicks grow bigger, no cheating required. Your brain is overloaded and I take advantage of the situation. With a single flash step we are completely flipped. You are on your back and I am between your legs. Your pants are pulled down with an expert fluid motion.

HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

I hold my dick against yours. It seems that I have won.

NO YOU HAVEN’T. I’M CLEARLY BIGGER.

Sure. That wasn’t what I had been planning to win though. I am here for another game entirely. You should really have been using your context clues. I take both of our cocks into my hands and hold them more firmly together. Your eyes are wide with shock and arousal. You know what is about to come. You don’t have to ask that question. The real question that should be asked is who will cum first?

YOU WILL. DUH.

The game has officially been accepted. I rub our cocks together. You can feel every little part of me. I can feel every part of you. This may be romantic. But we both know it isn’t. We know this is a power play. Each step is being made with careful calculation. Like the fact that I can deliberately touch the most sensitive parts of you. I can caress your tip without changing too much in our position. I can avoid all of the points that make me the most aroused. 

Despite doing this to show you what I can do in this situation, I don’t do it afterwards. Instead I keep my hands as neutral as possible. I may be stroking the two of us together, but I do so fairly. I may aim to win, but I plan to have pride in doing so. 

It really hasn’t been too long. But you haven’t been touched before. These new sensations are completely overwhelming for you. What you expect to be only feeling in your dick seems to spread throughout your body. It’s intoxicating in all the ways you didn’t expect it to be. You don’t really know what a good orgasm feels like. You don’t know what to really look out for. 

Then, you’re pretty sure you begin to feel it. It feels like liquid pooling at your cock. It’s washing over you like the slow caress of hands. 

You see, you had no chance at winning here. Once I started describing you had no real way of writing on what you didn’t know. Perhaps this is a metaphor on how academia is or some shit. But, I’ve been bullshitting my way through all of this. 

By speaking my way through this I haven’t had to focus on any of my feelings in this. I simply implanted more in your head.

You’ve lost. 

For some reason this thought is what pushes you over the edge. You spill onto your shirt and into my hands. 

I have won. 

So stay the fuck out of my narrative, bitch.


End file.
